


Better than ever

by tsukitheoverlord



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, general sweetness and lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9893843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukitheoverlord/pseuds/tsukitheoverlord
Summary: “That’s what I was thinking.  That… things are good.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> are you ever overwhelmed with intense love and feelings for victuuri
> 
> well I was and it is currently four thirty am and I had to get this out of my system because ~feelings~
> 
> I really wrote it for myself but I hope people like it too that would make me feel p great

The bed sheets were soft and rumpled, well used and well-worn, but that was the way Yuuri liked them.  They were soft against his bare skin, gentle as a caress.

Warm, too.  The sheets were suffused with warmth from their combined body heat.

He felt Victor kiss his stomach, peering up at him through tousled hair and eyes that were bright with mirth.

“What are you thinking, Yuuri?”

Yuuri’s fingers found their way into Victor’s hair, a smile slipping over his face that felt just as familiar and well-worn as the sheets he was lying on.

“Nothing, really.”

Victor chuckled against his skin, his breath was warm and damp, ghosting over his belly button.  Victor probably didn’t believe him, but didn’t press.

A silence fell between them again, natural and easy as the morning sun that steadily crept through the little spaces between the curtains.

Victor rested his cheek against Yuuri’s stomach, still looking up at him.

He smiled again when he caught Yuuri’s eye, laughing softly again, the sound breathy and almost not there.  Yuuri might not have noticed it at all had he not felt the soft puffs of Victor’s breath against his bare skin, raising goosebumps.

“Do you want to get up?  Or go back to sleep?”

Yuuri played with Victor’s hair for a moment as he debated on his answer.  Victor leaned his head into his hand, eyes slipping shut and humming.

It would be easy to not answer, and to just let whatever happen  _ happen. _  That was par for the course for the two of them.

“Things are good.”

“Hm?"  
  
“That’s what I was thinking.  That… things are good.”

Victor opened his eyes, tilting his head up a little so he could look Yuuri in the eye again.

He had that look, that open, unguarded, _happy_ look that set Yuuri’s heart aflame every time he saw it.  That’s how Victor looked around him, looked _at_ him, and… and _wow._  
  
“Things are good, aren’t they?”

His hand reached for Yuuri’s, the dim light from the early morning sun catching on the shiny gold band on Victor’s finger as he brought Yuuri’s hand in for a kiss, lips brushing the cool metal.

Yuuri pulled Victor in for a kiss without thinking hard about it, Victor’s hands finding his shoulders and Yuuri’s fingers still tangled loosely in Victor’s hair.

_ Really good, _ he thought, resting his forehead against Victor’s, eyes slipping shut.

_ Better than ever. _


End file.
